<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F/F February Microfics - Burnhard by m_class</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530436">F/F February Microfics - Burnhard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/pseuds/m_class'>m_class</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F/F February 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A belated Day 1, Arctic Tundra, Away Missions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Day 1 - Soft, Day 3 - Edge, Day 4 - Discovery, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lakes, M/M, Michael Burnham Needs a Hug, Picnics, Prompt Fill, Rating May Change, Reunions, Warnings May Change, contrasts, femslash2020st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:23:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/pseuds/m_class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This month I'm writing daily microfics for various pairings using <a href="https://howverychaotic.tumblr.com/post/190387518095/i-couldnt-find-a-prompt-list-so-i-made-one-if">these</a> Femslash February Star Trek prompts by howverychaotic; each pairing will pop up a few times throughout the month, with one compilation work per pairing and one microfic per chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Burnham/Tracy Pollard, background R.A. Bryce/Gen Rhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F/F February 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Relevant tags: Established Relationship, Arctic Tundra, Away Mission, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions</p><p>Most of my Michael x Tracy and Michael &amp; Tracy hurt/comfort has focused on Tracy supporting Michael (for obvious reasons *scowls @ show*), so for today's prompt I decided to write the opposite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shuttle rumbles gently beneath their feet as Michael straps herself into a seat against the wall, then holds her arms out for Tracy. Tracy sinks into the seat beside her on exhausted legs, clumsily fastening her seatbelt before melting into Michael’s arms, still in her dirt-streaked puffy coat.</p><p>Something similar is happening between Ron and Gen on the other side of the shuttle, and she can hear the ensigns at the helm conversing in pilot-speak, but for the first time in days, she doesn’t have to worry about any of it. Not the snow or the cold or the damp, not the fritzing technology or the curiosity of investigative wildlife or figuring out how in the world she and Gen were going to make it to the rendezvous point. All there is now is the shuttle, clean and quiet, and the warmth of Michael’s arms wrapping around her.</p><p>She buries her head in Michael’s shoulder, and Michael leans her face down against hers. Michael’s cheek against her forehead is the softest thing she’s felt in days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relevant tags: Food, Picnics, Lakes, Contrasts, Kissing, Fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They sit on a blanket by the edge of the lake, spring sunlight warming them as birds call overhead and soft morning waves lap against the shore. The air is warm enough that Michael wears a sleeveless blouse, though ice still floats visibly in the center of the lake, a strange sensory contrast intensified by the cold of the sherbet she licks from its cone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jewel-colored sticky-sweetness coats her lips like frost, but when Tracy leans forward and presses her mouth against hers, the kiss tastes like summer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relevant tags: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Michael Burnham Needs A Hug</p><p>aaand we return to our regular Michael hurt/comfort programming! Also, have I mentioned how delighted I am that #Michael Burnham Needs A Hug is a tag now????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The comforter is warm and heavy as Michael crawls into bed, wiping the last of her tears on the softness of the clean pillowcase as Tracy settles in beside her, still in her civvies after helping Michael into her pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael feels impossibly worn, as though one more crisis might blow her away, and she finds herself reaching out to grip the smooth surface of the fitted sheet with her fingertips as though such an action can hold her down against any such metaphorical gales. Tracy hums softly in concern, laying her palm between Michael’s shoulderblades, and, exhaling softly, Michael feels her eyes drift closed, the warmth of her partner’s hand and the soft hum of Discovery's engines lulling her into tear-stained but restful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>